


Joking

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, a funny story, it's cute sry, they're telling each other jokes in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Tell me a joke?"Shiro smiles. "I'll tell you the best one I can think of."Shiro/Curtis





	Joking

Curtis looks over to Shiro, his blue eyes opening wide. It's early in the morning and they'e been talking. Talking about what, Curtis wasn't quite sure, but he was sure it was important at some point.That's been over for at least a few hours.

It was nice to get to talk to Shiro. He was cute, sweet, kind, and sexy if Curtis would admit it to himself. He was everything any man would ever want to marry. Takashi Shirogane was a god in Curtis's eyes. 

"Tell me a joke?"

Shiro smiles. "I'll tell you the best one I can think of."

Curtis nods.

"Well, I guess..." Shiro leans in closer, his breath tickling at Curtis's cheek. "I'd have to say..."

"Hmm..." Curtis wants to lean forward and kiss the Captain of the Atlas. He's so very handsome, and Curtis knows that it's the only thing he can think of.

Not Shiro's breath is ghosting over Curtis's lips. They tingle.

"Well... the funniest joke I can think of is this sham of a marriage and people who are dumb enough to think this is romance." 

Shiro laughs because it's true. 

Curtis laughs, too.

"You're right, Shiro." 

"That's Mr. Shirogane, to you." 

"Well, I'm Mr. Shirogane, too." 

That only sends them into deeper peals of laughter.

It was, after all, the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicity stunts don't deserve actual stories.


End file.
